


Queen of the House

by laptop101



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101





	Queen of the House

I have a servant, who cleans all the rooms,  
With a machine that’s big, loud and moves.

There’s another who brings me my food,  
She always cheers up my mood.

I also have a fool,  
Who likes to play with tools.

Talking of fools there’s another in the house  
She doesn’t make much noise she’s as quiet as a mouse.

There’s also a piglet all though I’m not sure it’s pork,  
But I wouldn’t mind putting him on the end of a fork.


End file.
